


So far from where I belong

by WinterFir



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ban Ard, Eskel at Ban ard, Eskel centric, Ficlet, Gen, Kaer Morhen, Most characters are just mentioned this is a Eskel centric story, Not Beta Read, POV Eskel (The Witcher), There is a vague sense of Eskel/Geralt if you look very closely, Young Witchers (The Witcher), young eskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFir/pseuds/WinterFir
Summary: Eskel is told that he is to be sent to Ban ard, far from the witcher training and grueling days that he had gotten used to. And once he is there he hates it.Short story inspired by midzilla lovely fanart on Tumblr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	So far from where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So this short story was inspired by a [fanart](https://midzilla.org/post/643496868087840768/it-was-decided-by-the-mages-he-should-be-at-ban) I saw on Tumblr by the amazing midzilla!
> 
> I saw midzilla's fanart and the description and this story just pop out and I had to write it so here it is!

When three months ago, Master Vesemir pulled him from training and took him to the leader of Kaer Morhen, Eskel couldn’t believe what was happening.

Rennes was big even by witcher standards, said to be older than the stones of the school itself, one of the first witchers ever created. His hair was still black despite his age, as was his beard. And where the other instructors seem to have their features softened by the passage of time, Rennes remained as imposing and terrifying as he was in his prime when he still walked the path.  
Master Yoren said that their leader should have been a bear witcher, that he would fit better among those southern savages. But then again Master Yoren only ever said that out of earshot of any other Masters and especially where Rennes wouldn’t hear him.

Eskel didn’t really have an opinion on whatever or not Master Rennes would make a better bear than a wolf but the fact that everyone whispered the name Great wolf behind his back should be enough answer, yet he did know that he would prefer to never again have to stand before the leader of the school and face his scrutiny.

Ever since arriving at Kaer Morhen, Eskel had gotten better at dealing with the witchers slit golden eyes, he had to, after all, if he survived the trails his eyes would one day be like that, but Master Rennes' eyes were different from the others, they are like Master Vesemir eyes but harder and even colder, Master Vesemir would sometimes look at them with a softer look mostly when looking or dealing with Geralt, but there was no softness in the Great wolf’s eyes.  
It had felt like ages, but eventually, Eskel was told the reason he had been pulled from training. After the previous week's sign training, where Eskel had shown that he had an above-average connection with chaos and that he could control it far better than anyone in his cohort, the Masters alongside the mages had decided to send him to Ban Ard to receive a proper magical education. It wouldn’t do to have a witcher not know how to control his chaos, it could be a dangerous thing, a mutant the superhuman abilities and uncontrollable chaos.

He was only allowed to gather his belongings, and then he was taken by a portal to the mages' school, no one let him say goodbye to Geralt, to explain to his friend what was happening. No one cared about what he wanted, what any of them wanted, if they did none of them would be forced to train or run the killer or consume the herb teas and mushrooms. 

They didn’t care and so here he was in Ban Ard, where his days were spent dressed in handed down tunics and worn-out boots, being bored and laughed at by rich, spoiled boys whose parents had paid for their sons' admittance. There other low-born boys, but they kept their distance from Eskel, afraid of him after hearing that he came from a Witcher school that he had consumed Witcher herbs and started his training. Those who still hadn’t been afraid of him then had become afraid after a class ended with Eskel setting two students on fire and breaking another one's jaw with one well-placed punch that would have made Master Varin proud.

Eskel never thought he would say this, but he missed Kaer Morhen, he missed Geralt, the watered-down stew, and his thin mattress where he would curl up after a day of brutal and grueling training. He hates the masters for sending him here, to this strange place just after he got used to the rules and expectations of the witchers.

But he would endure, he would learn all he could, and then when the time comes he would return to Kaer Morhen, survive his trials with Geralt, complete his training and he would be the best witcher in the whole Continent. Better than Rennes the Great wolf, better than Master Vesemir and he would certainly be better at mastering and controlling his chaos than any of these rich pompous brats that walked Ban Ard’s corridors like the world was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Just a few words, an emoji also counts!!


End file.
